1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing apparatus and, more particularly, to a clamp apparatus for fixing an object to a worktable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toggle clamps are used to hold objects in place for processing or testing, by clamping two objects together, or clamping an object to a worktable or another surface. An ordinary toggle clamp includes a clamping arm which pivots between a release position and a clamping position. However, substantial space is required to manipulate the clamping arm of the toggle arm.